With the improvement of displaying technology, the technology for active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display screens has been endlessly developed. A number of active-matrix organic light emitting diode display screens start to enter into the market. Flexible display screens for AMOLED technology took the fancy of the public due to the new design and the flexibility of the flexible display screens. Flexible AMOLED display screens will be the mainstream of intelligent terminal screens in the future.
However, the technical key of flexible screens lies in properties of various films when they are bent. The demands for the life and flexibility of the films are very strict and directly affect the practicability of mass production of products. Presently, the polyimide substrate of a flexible display panel is greatly affected by a peeling process. Thus, the flexible display panel has drawbacks described as follows:
During the glass carrier of the flexible display panel peels off the polyimide substrate, the tension of the polyimide substrate will enlarge and extend microcracks caused by cutting to increase the risk for damaging flexible internal traces and film packages.